A Series of Unexpected Events
by Hidoku-Chan
Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki's very own Deidara. Of course, she escapes, but what follows after is nothing more than a terrible series of unexpected events. DeixSaku Possible Lemon Later Work In Progress
1. Chapter 1

It had been a surprise when she'd approached him. He'd been in mist, grumbling about the misty weather. Well, what else had he expected from "The land of **mist**?" She'd simply walked up to him, swaying her petite, lovely hips in the movement and demanded that he slept with her.

Not the most expected sentence from Konoha's 'Cherry Blossom', especially, especially, towards an Akatsuki member.

She'd looked so wonderfully determined – her jade eyes had shone with it, drawing him in – most likely to his demise. It was a seduction attempt, most likely, but... to be frank, at that moment he didn't care.

She was simply too innocent, too pure and much too delicious.

The morning light that had filtered through the fog had glittered off of her hair, eyes and skin – and bewitched him. It could have simply been her bewitching him. He, however, chose to think that he couldn't be so weakened by a single woman – and rather that entire scene had done the perilous deed of seducing him.

That one moment had completely ensnared him.

So much so, that he had graciously accepted her invitation to die pleasantly.

If she could kill him, that is.

Her eyes had widened and unprofessionally given her emotions away. She was shocked. Better yet, she was scared. He reasoned she was still a virgin. Most likely she'd approached him in such a manner because she'd wanted to fail.

'_This is going to be fun.' _He thought, grinning to himself.

She'd only just turned to run when he wrapped his arms around her delicate waist – and hit a pressure point on her neck – the same one a certain Uchiha hit – to knock out the innocent blossom.

It was Sakura Haruno's turn to be ensnared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ow...where...am...I?_' were Sakura's first thoughts as she regained conciousness.

The first thing she noticed, was she was in a very comfortable bed.

The second thing she noticed, was that she had no clothes on.

'_**Shit.'**_

Sakura evaluated the situation. She'd been attempting to sabotage her mission by directly going up to the Akatsuki member, Deidara. Previous attempts to kill the bastard had failed, so, Tsunade had ordered a seduction mission. Although Tsunade hadn't wanted to let Sakura go on it, Sakura insisted.

She had to do her good for Konoha.

Instead, being the weakling she was, she had chickened out at the last second. Her thoughts were along the lines of _'I can't loose my virginity to an S-Class criminal! I'm a Kunoichi, but I at least want that to be special!'_ the inner turmoil had not been great, so eventually she'd come up with a plan – a direct 'attack', of sorts.

She had thought it would fail. She'd really thought she'd be safe.

Unfortunatly, it seemed that the fates had other things in store for the sweet, 'innocent', little Cherry Blossom.

Drawing her mind back to the present, Sakura surveyed the room. No windows, large, heavy looking door, stone walls and a red, carpeted floor.

'_Strange. They know of my chakra control...' _Sakura pondered, wondering if it was a trap._'Of course it is_' She deduced – _'it is the Akatsuki, after all.'_

Modestly draping the duvet around her lithe body, she flung her legs over the side of the bed and began to inspect the walls and door – searching for a way out, as well as for her clothes.

She had begun to realise that the room wasn't sealed in the slightest other than an obvious lock on the door, when that very same door opened. Sakura leaped back, clutching the duvet around herself, trying to shield the view from the person who was about to enter the room.

The blond stone nin stood smirking at her in the door way, watching as she stumbled back – barely managing to stop herself from tripping over the duvet wrapped precariously around her body.

He stepped forward into the room, rather amused as she stumbled back and fell onto the stone floor. "A little clumsy for a kunoichi, aren't we, yeah?" he purred at her, reaching down to pick her up off the floor. "Go burn in hell!" she hissed, obviously scared.

"I'd rather not, Sa-ku-ra-chan." He drawled out her name, emphasising every syllable in his husky voice. "Besides, I thought you wanted to have sex with me, yeah." His eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a malicious smirk, obviously knowing her mission. If the sentence had made Sakura falter, the look paralysed her with fear.

He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as she struggled for him to let go. His lips began to trace her jaw line, sending his warm breath floating across her cool skin. "I thought you wanted me, yeah..."

Her body felt so cool against his heated flesh. Her bountiful curves, although covered, drew him closer to her – to feel more of her luscious, tempting body.

She looked so scared, so innocent as she struggled, her eyes tearing up with shame and fear. He allowed his lips to brush against hers – not fearing her punches as he'd drained her chakra.

He'd also put his clay in her body – as an assurance.

A tracking device, too, if necessary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pushed against him, kicked at his shins, and finally, as she felt his kiss, she bit him. Her teeth clamped down on the Missing Nin's lips, causing a small amount of blood to poor into her mouth. She immediately spat it out – right into his face.

Mistake number ten million, at this stage.

Deidara growled, lifting the kunoichi over his shoulders and then throwing her onto the plush, silken bed. "So you like to play it rough, eh, cherry blossom?" He sneered, climbing on top of her and pinning her down. His mouths on his hands bit at her wrists, while his main mouth kissed delicately along her neck.

Well, it was delicate before he bit the junction between her neck and shoulder, full force, and made her scream and blood torrent from the wound.

"I like it rough too, yeah, kunoichi."

Deidara purred, no, growled the sentence – no longer did he have that playful sparkle in his eyes, but a predatory grin.

She was his prey.

She was screwed, in more ways than one.

-----------------

Not long after his revelation, Deidara completed his self assigned task of licking the salty blood off her creamy, soft flesh. His hands once again roamed her body – ripping the duvet away and causing Sakura to cry out.

Tears spilled out of her eyes once more.

Deidara manoeuvred his hands so that once was holding down both of her arms – and used the other hand to get rid of his pesky trousers – all that was left now was his boxers.

Slipping his hard member out of his underwear, he rubbed is callous hands over the smooth skin – grinning greedily at the woman before him. "So, cherry blossom, will we do this the hard way, or the easy way, yeah?"

Sakura's eyes were red at this stage, the emerald irises dilated with fear. Sweat and blood ran off her body – she looked pathetic in his eyes. Still, he kissed her neck, sucked on her nipples, hoping to arouse her.

A woman who wasn't aroused wasn't any fun. The best part about these things was breaking them, in his opinion.

"Well, Kunoichi?" He purred in her ear, licking her tender neck. Any lesser woman would have broken and wanton from his ministrations – but still, all Deidara earned for his teasing, his tempting, was more sobs.

It pissed him off. It really pissed him off.

He'd been drowning out her pathetic sobs, but he paused for a moment – looking at her coldly, listening. "P-please stop! I'll do anything, anything at all just please don't do this to me!" That was baisically what he figured she was saying - it was hard for Deidara to tell with her sobs and tears.

Wasn't that sentence a cock block if there ever was one?

Deidara pulled back, leaving the kunoichi alone on the bed and began pulling his pants back on.

It didn't matter, he didn't want it any more. She was too pathetic. Stealing a look at her, he grinned. "She's rather attractive. More than that though, she'll be useful, yeah." He thought, proud of himself. "Fine, woman. I'll take your offer yeah." He said coldly, as if it was a strain.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "W-what?!" She exclaimed, jumping up on the bed, only realising that she was still naked and grabbing the blanket, wrapping it around her naked body. "You're not going...to rape me?" She said, tears still brimming at her eyes. Her knees were clutched to her chest – a sign of insecurity after her almost-trauma.

"No, but if you were willing and less tearful, I'd be hard to put off, yeah." He said cockily, grinning at her in a rather less-than-decent-manner. "No!" Sakura cried, clinging to her knees, and shifting away. "Don't worry, bitch." He said, rolling his eyes at the pathetic lump in front of him. "I have other uses for you, yeah." He said, leering in a way that made Sakura's skin crawl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The days slowly drifted by for Sakura, melding into each other as her sense of time grew distorted. Ever since Deidara had brought her to her prison, she had stayed there.

She had expected him to come back, to tell her what he wanted her for.

But instead, she'd been left alone. When she awoke each day there was a tray of food placed by the door – obviously put there by someone, but try as she might, she had been unable to catch them.

They all ways seems to know when she slept.

Her clothes had been found, tucked neatly in the wooden dresser by the bed.

_'Well'_, she thought, trying to be optimistic. _'At least I'm not naked.'_

------

As time crawled by, she began thinking of her mission – and her obvious failure. Sighing, she internally scolded herself. _'I should have never taken this fucking mission'_. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking for something to relieve her boredom. '_At least when I die I won't have to keep myself entertained any more...'_

She'd lost her optimism on the sixth day. Or was it the seventh? She couldn't remember anymore. Couldn't be bothered. Tsunade must have figured that she was dead by now. It was meant to be a two day mission.

She'd been gone for around ten.

-------

On what Sakura thought was maybe the 14 day of captivity, she finally had a visator.

The tall, blue skinned man slammed the door open – of course, she had been ready for that when she'd heard the quiet sound of the lock clicking open.

"Hey there bitch!" The gruff, mocking voice that came from the shark man didn't surprise her. His appearance, if anything, was rough and cold. From spiky blue hair, to his gilled face and rough skin – he stood at least two feet taller than her.

She didn't respond, only stared at him from the opposite corner of the room. Her emerald eyes glinting in rage.

"So no conversation? I thought after being locked up you'd be vying for attention. Too bad, though. I was hoping you'd be desperate." He smirked at her, his eyes trailing across her slender form. "Though with a body like that..." he whistled suggestively "I doubt you would be. Men back home probably fuck you half the day I bet, whore." He grinned at her, taking Samehada off his back as he spoke to her.

Sakura was pissed. _**VERY**__ fucking pissed off._

"Oh really, fish boy? I bet it's the opposite for you. The only way you'd get any action would be if you forced it – even then, I bet the women would find some way of making it un-fulfilling for you." She growled the sentence out, muscles tensing as she eyed the door from the corner of her eye. '_I'm going to make a break for it now'. _

She'd woken up that morning with a decent amount of chakra. After she'd been drained so thoroughly, it was hard for her body to regvinate it. It doubled over time. Like one plus one is two, two plus two is four, so on and so fourth.

She'd been left with a meagre one percent, she guessed.

Of course, she knew about Samehada. She (unofficially) had access to all of Konoha's informal records – including those on enemy nin. Being Tsunade's apprentice and third in command of the hospital helped.

So, obviously, she deducted that Kisame was there to drain her chackra. '_I'm not going to let that shark-toothed bastard do that'._ She thought, rather smugly.

He had snarled at her earlier insult, and began advancing on her – sword raised. '_I just have to get him first.' _She thought – optimism back in full force at the chance she had.

"I sorry, sir..." she sighed, submissively. She sank to the ground – looking limp, even if she was ready to pounce at a moments warning. Kisame laughed. "Trying to get my guard down, eh, bitch?" He snarled. "I think I'm going to have some fun with you." Stalking over to her, he grabbed her by he neck with a bruising force. "I hope you have fun, Blossom. Because if not you're going to be having a long night." His eyes glinted dangerously – in contrast to hers, as she looked as meek and intimidated as possible. His lips crashed onto hers – teeth slicing her lips a little. She tasted blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

Focused on his attentions to the apparently wounded Kunoichi, Sakura brought her hand up – ever so slowly.

Kisame hit the ground unconscious before he knew what happened.

------

Sakura ran. She ran, and ran, and ran. It seemed like forever – no stop, no rest, no food. She was exhausted.

Two days had passed since she had left the Akatsuki's clutches. Her meagre chakra amount had been just enough for her to sneak out, and her surgical medical jutsu had knocked Kisame unconscious before he noticed a think.

She'd been rather careless – and hoped he had internal damage from the act.

She had slipped, quietly, expertly out of the complex – the only think she managed to retain as she ran was the location.

She'd have that fucking placed burned to the ground. _'Just...a little further...'_. She thought desperately.

Her body was at it's limit as she flitted through the trees – stumbling in her fatigue.

_'Fuck.'_

Her vision wavered – and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

However, it seemed fate was on her side as she burst through forest – into a well known clearing. The gates of Konoha in plain view, she used a last burst of energy to charge towards them, bumping into Izumo and Kotetsu in her rush.

Her small collision was met with the sweet, soothing darkness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) You guys better love me. I stayed up 'till morning writing this for you. XD; It's not great, especially because of the sleep deprivation, but it's trying to thicken the plot and background a bit. I hope you like it.**

The smell of disinfectant and the loud 'beep' of the heart monitor awoke Sakura. Sun filtered into the room through the white blinds, causing her to wince as she opened them. 'Ugh' She moaned, propping her body up – not without a substantial amount of pain, though – and looking around the room.

"Finally awake, I see?" The voice belonged to her ex-sensei, Kakashi. Sakura turned her head to see him lounging in a visitor chair, his traidmark 'Icha Icha' held in one of his hands as he read. Sakura let out a sigh, '_I'm home.'_ She thought to herself, relieved. "How long was I out for?" She inquired, looking around the white room – taking in all the flowers and confectionaries from well wishers. They brought a small smile to her face – at least she was cared about.

"Two weeks." Kakashi said, bluntly. His voice sounded hard, cold. It brought Sakura out of her reviere and she looked at him and frowned slightly. Upon further inspection of Kakashi, it looked (and smelled) as though he hadn't left the hospital since she got back. Had he been that worried? She didn't know, and right now she was more concerned about his expression.

Kakashi's onix eye was avoiding her, looking at his book – although she could tell he wasn't reading, it wasn't moving at all. His posture was tense, angry, and that worried her. "Sensei?" Sakura chided herself for the weakness of her voice. She sounded like a scared child, asking their parent if they were in trouble. '_So much for being an aduld, nevermind being a jonin.'_ Sakura mused dejectedly.

"What were you thinking?" His voice came out so quiet, so _coldly_ that even though she barely heard it, she flinched at it's menace. "It was my duty as a kunoich-"

"No, Sakura, it wasn't!" Kakashi's suddenly raised voice startled her and she looked at him with widened eyes, shocked at his exclamation.

"Sakura, you idiot," He growled, standing up and coming to sit on her bed. The hospital bed creaked under his added weight. "You didn't even tell us. When Ino found out, she cried for days. Did you even think about how we'd feel? Everyone knew you weren't ready for that kind of mission – let alone with a bloody _Akatsuki_ member!" He spat their name out, as if it was too disgusting to even say.

Sakura looked down, unsure of what to say. In truth, she hadn't thought about everyone else. She just assumed no one would care. It was her duty, she had thought. She had no choice but to accept.

Thinking back, Sakura remembered when she'd been given the mission. Ino, the usual suduction mistress, had been out on another mission – but Tsunade needed information, and intelligence had told them that a certain blonde haired Akatsuki member had a weakness for pretty girls.

Ino hadn't been due back for a week – so Tsunade had asked Sakura. Thinking back, Tsunade had probably not thought she would take it.

***

_Sakura knocked at the door to Tsunade's office. The heavy wooden door made a pleasant rapping noise, and almost instantly Tsunade's voice rang out from inside "Come in!" she barked. Sakura opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it before walking up to her desk. "You called me, Tsunade-Shishou?" Tsunade barely looked up from her desk, which was as ususal, littered in paperwork. "Yes, I have a mission and it's protocol to ask all the female jounin if they'd accept it." She said, voice unconcerned – as if she was talking to herself._

_Sakura, on the other hand, stood up straighter, looking forward to a mission (and unwisely not picking up on Tsunade's comments) – anything for a chan__c__e to earn some extra money and get away from her trying work at the hospital for awhile. They'd gotten in some new recruits, and more than one were a handful to deal with._

_There was one in particular, Namine, who seemed to think that she was in charge. Taking coffee breaks for half the day, putting patients on the wrong medications, giving cheek to her superiors – if Sakura could have fired her, she would have._

_Unfortunately, Namine was one of the Council Member's granddaughters._

_Sakura almost shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and focus on what Tsunade-Shishou was saying. "Sakura, before I start I want to remind you that you are not obliged to accept this." Sakura simply nodded as Tsunade scrutinized her. _

"_I have a mission to seduce an Akatsuki member."_

***

Of course Sakura had taken the mission – who did they think she was? A woman she may be, a Jounin, even, but Sakura was still the same self conscious girl who felt like she needed to prove herself at every turn.

Seconds went by, counted by the heart monitor – instead of a calm heart beat, however, it slowly grew faster, faster, until Sakura couldn't even hear it anymore for the blood rushing in her ears. The world swam, and she thought she heard Kakashi calling her name in desperation and then running for nurses. Nothing more was comprehended, however, for Sakura had passed out.

***

"Sakura." Someone was shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Nnng! Five more minutes..." She growled out, her voice croaking painfully. "SAKURA!" Tsunade's shout sent her jolting upright, before her body curled over itself in pain. "Ow! What the hell?" She cursed, inspecting on navel only to find a large, fresh looking scar.

"We had to operate on you, Sakura." Tsunade said coolly, her eyes narrowing at Sakura. "What? Why?" Once again Sakura was strapped to the incessant machines, but this time she was in the intensive care ward, for operation patients.

"There was a foreign substance in your stomach. It was poisoning you." Tsunade walked around the room as she spoke, her heels clicking against the polished floor. She peered out the window – it was night, it seemed. _'How time flies.' _Sakura thought wryly. "How'd it get in there? How serious was it?" At Sakura's voice, Tsunade stopped walking and glared.

"Why don't you tell me? There was chakra infused in it, Sakura. You were tracked. Pray, tell me, how did you make it back here, injured, alone, with very little chakra, _if you had a fucking tracking device on you?"_ Tsunade hissed the last few words with venom.

"_Tracked?!" _Sakura responded shrilly. She had been tracked. She hadn't escaped. They let her go. They were _toying with her._

Her eyes widened with fear, she hadn't even realised whatever had been in her stomach. "T-Tsunade-Shishou, I have no idea how it got there. When I approached him, he knocked me out and the next thing I remembered was being locked in a room and-and-and-" Sakura trailed off, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. At the sight, Tsunade softened and sat down on the crisp hospital bed. "I believe you, Sakura. Please, though, I need you to tell me everything."

So, Sakura did. She relayed everything – except she changed the part about seducing Deidara, saying he had a scope on his right eye that saw through her genjitsu without her realising until it was too late – and when she was done, Tsunade simply frowned.

The room was silent once more, Sakura waiting for Tsunade's reaction and Tsunade thinking deeply. "You've been turned into a target." She gritted out, after the moments silence. "Eh?" Sakura felt rather dumb, using such a response, but it was all she could think of. Her brain had grounded to a halt, all its power diverting to trying to figure out the implications of what that meant.

She was a target? What did that mean? Were they going to kill her? Why her? What did they want from her? What was she going to do? Would she have to go into hiding? Questions ran through Sakura's head a mile a minute – her emerald eyes flickering with the various thoughts that ran through her head.

"It means that they're going to toy with you, and then probably kill you." The abrupt sentence pulled Sakura out of her musings with a violent head-jerk. Her eyes sought out Tsunade's, looking for something, anything to say she was lying. Tsunade wouldn't meet her eyes.

"It means, Sakura, that you're now a liability to the village."

More thumping – _'Do I still have some poison in my system, I wonder.' _Tsunade was saying something else – she looked motherly again, caring, and sad. Sakura couldn't hear it, though. Every ninja knew what happened when you became a liability.

A ninja who became a liability was executed.

**(A/N) OH DEAR GOD. XD;**

**I know I'm not that great a writer, but I felt really terrible for abandoning this. I just kinda'...forgot about it. I know this chapter isn't as long as the last, but hopefully if I get enough reminders *coughreviewscough* I'll get around to writing some good stuff in the third chapter. I also promise Deidara will be in it. Sorry for the lack-of-him here. Dx;;**

**I have some ideas for it, but right now it's five minutes to four in the morning and I have to get up early and try get a job tomorrow! XD**

** I hope you like it. The only reason that it's up is because of a review I'd gotten today. They're like little alarm clocks going "BIATCH, WRITE YOUR DAMN STORY!"**

**I have a bad habit of writing about 1k words and then stopping, I have 50 stories on my computer like that – I think the most was 5k. **

**Well, uhhmm... nothing else really to say. I'm off to sleep and to dream of Zevran~ Anyone who's played dragon age knows what I'm talking about. ;DD**

**Love, Hidoku-Chan. xXx**


End file.
